


Best I've Felt (The Best I've Had)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gadreel, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every aspect of both of their lives is fast paced, rough, a fight for their lives at all times. It’s stressful and at times horrible, but this, this is heaven on earth, and Gadreel is Sam’s little slice of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I've Felt (The Best I've Had)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam isn’t big on sex. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, fuck, he loves it, but he likes it better when it’s not fast, quick, over and done with within minutes. He wants it slow and loving, with a person he’s totally in love with, and Gadreel is that person. He’s sure of it.

He’s talked it over with Gadreel because he’s been leaving hints as evident as a bomb, and they’ve decided sometime this week is good. They’re not planning it per se, they want it to be spontaneous, in the moment, but he knows it’s going to be happening soon, and it makes it hard to think straight when all he can do is stare at Gadreel all day.

The day hasn’t been too busy, actually quite slow and quiet. They’ve been cuddling and eating, snacking and watching movies on the couch for most of it. At night it gets even more intimate. They’re swathed in blankets, one of them is electric since Gadreel isn’t used to the weather, and Sam doesn’t mind the extra bit of help at keeping hot during the long winter.

Gadreel, Sam would have never thought it, is very tactile. He loves to constantly have his arm around Sam’s waist, or be touching him in some way. Even in his sleep the angel is clingy. It’s never annoying, and it makes Sam love him all the more.

Right now they’re pressed close together, facing each other, foreheads pressed together and hands wandering. Sam leans into kiss him, and Gadreel follows.

Every aspect of both of their lives is fast paced, rough, a fight for their lives at all times. It’s stressful and at times horrible, but this, this is heaven on earth, and Gadreel is Sam’s little slice of it.

Gadreel is a perfect kisser, sucking on Sam’s tongue and holding his head in his hands gently, ever so gently.

Everything is warm, his stomach is full, his eyes are dry, and his wounds have healed. None of his muscles are pulled, and he has the love of his life laying next to him, laid out for him to see and touch. Sam undresses Gadreel slowly, first his shirt and then his pants, finally his underwear. Gadreel simply snaps his fingers with a roll of his eyes and Sam is naked. He laughs quietly and kisses Gadreel again, hooks his leg over Gadreel’s hip.

He feels like a teenager again, all crazy hormones that make him hard so quickly it almost hurts. He strokes Gadreel’s cock in his hand until he himself is panting and leaking pre-come, and then he holds both of their cocks in his one hand. There isn’t a very good slide, so he slicks his hand with some lube from the nightstand.

When Sam grabs them and starts up his movements, the flick of his wrist, again, Gadreel is a moaning, writhing mess of sweat.

“Have you ever done anything?” Sam asks quietly, and Gadreel shakes his head.

“No, I have not.”

“This might hurt a little, but just keep kissing me, I’ll make it good.”

Gadreel does as he’s told, kissing Sam solidly on the mouth while he wiggles a finger into his hole. There's a lot of lube to make sure he's not suffering in silence, and they should have laid down towels or something and as soon as he thinks it, the bed gets scratchier under him, and there's no mess to be felt.

Gadreel spreads his legs a little farther apart, and Sam feels his sudden intake of breath as he comes between them unexpectedly.

"Shush, it's okay."

For what seems like the first time since Sam meet him, Gadreel is speechless and soundless. He shifts and thrusts into Sam's grip, but doesn't moan or groan.

"Please make noise, I want to hear you." Gadreel whines high in his throat and goes lax. “How do you want to do this?”

“Just . . . give me a second to catch my breath.” Sam kisses down his neck, sucks on his collarbones, and Gadreel leans his head back to offer Sam the skin for him to mark. “I want to ride you.”

Sam groans and has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming prematurely. For Gadreel it’s not embarrassing, he’s never done this and he’s an angel, and he can probably feel things more acutely. For him, having been sexually active for years prior, it’d be mortifying.

“Please,” he ends up whimpering, and Gadreel turns them so he can straddle Sam’s lap. His cock is hardening, probably aided by his grace, and soon it’s leaking between Sam’s pecs. “Come on, baby, I’ll help you finish getting prepped. We gotta make sure you’re nice and open.”

Gadreel spreads his legs and pushes himself up so Sam can reach between his legs.

He re-slicks his fingers, and then two are pushing and prodding gently at Gadreel’s hole that flutters around his fingertips.

His eyes slip shut and his jaw goes slack. He’s the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen.

Sweat makes his brow shine, and his normally well done hair is unkempt.

“Is that good?”

“Yes,” he hisses between clenched teeth, and Sam beams.

He crooks his fingers trying to find his prostate, but he can only reach it when he has three fingers inside of his lover.

Gadreel rocks his hips, and Sam’s glad it’s been good thus far. He knows his first time wasn’t as good as this, although he has a feeling Gadreel is taking all the pain away with his grace.

“Sam, Sam, more, please,” Gadreel gasps, and Sam worms a fourth finger inside of him. He’s not small in any way, so Gadreel will need some extra lube and stretching to accomodate.

“How does it feel? Do you need some more?”

“No, please just get on with it,” Gadreel asks, so Sam does. He slicks his cock and jacks off until he’s ready to go, and then he helps Gadreel to get positioned over it. “Can I?” He asks breathlessly, and Sam huffs a laugh.

“Fuck, yeah, you can, go ahead.”

Gadreel begins to lower himself down onto Sam’s dick, slowly moving his hips in a circular motion so he can do it right.

Sam has no idea where he learned to do something like this, but he’s glad he did. Gadreel drops down into his lap with a grunt, and then he’s thrusting his hips with a wince.

“Hey, slow down, take a minute to -- ah -- breathe.”

Gadreel does inhale slowly, and then exhale just as quiet.

“Can I move, or do you want me to wait forever?” Gadreel bites out through his teeth, and Sam has to hold onto his hips to keep himself steady.

“Move, dammit.”

Gadreel picks himself up, and then drops himself back down. He moves in all directions so fast Sam barely even sees it.

“Show me your wings,” he gasps, and Gadreel’s brow furrows.

“Sam, you do not want to see --”

“I do, please. I want to see all of you. I love all of you.”

Gadreel pants out harsh breaths for a long while, a good ten minutes, and then he shouts. A white light blinds Sam for a few moments, but then he can open his eyes. In the light’s wake are two large wings.

They’re tawny feathers, lighter on the inside, and darker as they fan out. The tips are a dark brown almost black, and Sam wants to card his fingers through them. He feels almost compelled to do so.

He does, and Gadreel tenses.

“Sorry, not good?”

“Nng, too good, Sam. Keep doing it, it feels wonderful, but I am going to come if you keep it up.”

“Good.”

As Sam fists his hands in Gadreel’s feathers, he moves faster and faster in Sam’s lap, riding his dick like he was made for it.

“Oh, baby, Gadreel, keep doing that, _fuck_ ,” Sam gasps as Gadreel bears down and continues to fuck himself on Sam’s cock. “You look so beautiful. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, Sam. Can I come?” Gadreel asks, and Sam nods.

“Yeah, do it, wanna see you come on my cock.”

Gadreel does just as Sam is rubbing between his shoulder blades, at where his wings meet flesh. His cock jerks and he paints Sam’s chest white as he bites out his release.

He comes and comes, and finally Sam is present enough to realize he’s orgasming as well.

“Oh, Sam, keep doing that, please.”

Sam continues to stroke through his feathers, to prod at muscle and foreign skin. He watches as Gadreel’s wings shake and span the size of the room as he shudders through an orgasm.

Sam takes one hand out of his wings to jerk his cock, but Gadreel shakes his head and shoves Sam’s hand back above his shoulder.

“Please.”

Even when he has to pull off of Sam’s cock because he’s too overstimulated, his wings continue to be. He begs and begs, and eventually Sam has to position them so Gadreel is under him and on his stomach, Sam’s cock thrusting in and out of him while he uses Gadreel’s new appendages for leverage.

Gadreel comes for what seems like an eternity, Sam has never seen someone so pent up, so strung out as his lover is in this moment. The wings and added grace must be sending him over that edge again and again, and Sam isn’t complaining. This is better than he imagined it being.

When Gadreel is finally too tired to continue, they slump against the sheets. Sam’s tuckered out. Keeping up with an angel is hard work, he thinks to himself, and it’s his only coherent thought besides _fuck_ , and _Gadreel_.

He’s pulled closer by a wing, and then Gadreel is surrounding him with them, darkening the space until Sam can’t see anything but his glowing eyes, and then they’re kissing and kissing.

They fall asleep like that together, and when Sam wakes the wings are gone, but the warmth and Gadreel are still very much present and there.

Gadreel isn’t asleep, but he’s meditating. Sam can tell because his breathing is deep and long, and his eyes are shut tight.

“Gad,” he whispers, and the angel comes to slowly.

“Are you alright, Sam? I can heal the bru --”

“No, I want to keep them.” Gadreel pulls his closer and Sam follows. “Was that good?” Sam asks, and he nods.

“Yes, that was very good, and I would like to do it again. Soon. I can not take my wings out again for some time, but I would like to have sex with you again if you are up for it.”

Sam laughs.

“Yeah, I’d like that, just let me get a few more hours of sleep. You wore me out last night.”

“In a good way?”

“Definitely. You know, I have quite a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“I would love to find out which.”

“Round two now or later?”

“Please.”

Needless to say, they both surprise each other, and Gadreel is certainly surprised at how fast he comes with Sam’s tongue wiggling around his hole, and his fingers working through feathers.

That’s the best he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
